After Skyward Sword
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: Zelinky cuteness ending to the latest Zelda game, Skyward Sword.
1. Orignial

_After Skyward Sword_

Link remained smiling, and finally spoke. "I… I'm going to stay here. Here… with you Zel." He laughed.

Zelda blush and looked down. "Great…Hey…. Link… Remember the last time we were up here?" She asked, backing away.

"Yeah….. How could I?" Link laughed and looked a Zelda. "You okay?"

"Uh…. Well… You know the ceremony….. Right?" Zelda asked, blushing like mad.

"Yeah, Why?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Uh…" Zelda stammered, backing away. "Well…. We haven't necessarily fulfilled the whole ritual… I…."

"Yeah?" Link asked, getting worried.

"The day we were up there, I was really nervous and thought I was gonna pass out. In the end…. You weren't supposed to jump off the statue…" She started to shake.

"Zel…..? You-"

He took another step toward her and she looked up, showing her face.

"I panicked. I chickened out….." She shook her head, still looking at him. "I…. You were supposed to….."

"Supposed to what?" Link's eyes widened.

"Kiss me…"

There was an awkward silence. Zelda looked away from Link and Link looked away from Zelda.

"I… Was…." He whispered, getting a little angry. He could have already told her about his feelings before, but it might have killed him even more to think of her kiss, if it had happened during his journey.

"I….. you don't have to! I already pushed you off a statue….. You've done enough… Especially considering you saved my life!"

Link blushed REALLY bad. He had dreamed of this moment, but dreaming was easier than doing.

Zelda looked over the edge and really considered jumping off. She looked at Link, who was lost in thought, and jumped. She knew that was stupid but she couldn't stay up there anymore. She also didn't get over the fact, she used him. She hated it….

Link noticed her figure's absence and looked up to see her gone. He ran and looked over the edge.

Zelda was nearly to the ground, covering her eyes and bracing herself for the blow.

Link, without thinking, jumped off and leaned forward, causing him to fall faster than Zelda. He was in reach of her when they were a few yards from the ground. He pulled out the sailcloth and grabbed Zelda's hand.

Zelda looked up and saw Link draw her into his warm embrace. They both slowly fell to the ground and Link let go of her to put away the sailcloth.

"Are you crazy!" Link cried, still red a little.

"I…" She stammered, looking down. "I thought….. I….."

She looked up and met his eyes. "I….." She stopped. His eyes were beautiful. She couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Just….." Link sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at-" He stopped. Zelda took a step closer and put a finger to his lips.

"I, was the one who did a stupid thing… You don't need to apologize." She said.

Link looked in her eyes and pulled her hand down. He slid his hand down her arm and finally got to his hand to hers. He pulled her closer to her and smiled. "Did I forget to tell you how much I missed you?" He asked, smiling.

Zelda got lost in his eyes again and didn't notice how close they were standing. She shook her head and he drew closer to her. His face was soon so close, she couldn't breath. She felt her heart race and beat fast against her chest.

Link leaned in even closer til he could feel her breathing against his skin. He smiled again and His lips meet hers.

Zelda's heart leaped out of her chest and she closed her eyes. Sadly, He didn't kiss her for very long. Only 5 seconds. Her eyes meet his and she smiled.

"Was that good enough?" Link smiled and let go of her hand.

Zelda frowned. "No." She stated blankly.

Link frowned and his eyes widened. His blue eyes shown in the light. He was irresistible.

Zelda grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the goddess statue. She looked in his eyes and pressed her lips against Link's. She felt like flying. She felt…. Happy…

Link was in shock, but it was a good kind of shock. He kissed her back and put one of his hands on the back of her neck and the other around her waist.

Zelda move her hands up to his face and one ran through his hair. She was finally having the kiss she was longing for.

They finally pulled away and smiled to each other.

"I was wondering when that would happen." Someone said, laughing.

Zelda looked behind her and saw her father standing there, smiling. "Oh…. Hi Father…." Zelda blushed, noticing Groose and his buddies behind him. She was shocked and relieved that they weren't yelling and throwing fits. He had FINALLY moved on.

"He He….. Um how much of that did you see…?" Zelda asked shyly.

"From the first kiss-"

"To the second one." Groose's buddies laughed.


	2. Rewrite

**I've had this rewrite for a while and just never posted it here...**

**I decided to keep up the old on in case someone likes that one better (o.o)**

**But I REALLY like this one A LOT better then the original**

**I hope it's better and not worse...**

* * *

After Skyward Sword

Link remained smiling, and finally spoke. "I… I'm going to stay here. Here… with you Zel." He laughed.

Zelda blush and looked down. "Great…" she looked back up and smiled nervously "Hey… Link… Remember the last time we were up here?" She asked, backing away.

"Yeah… How could I?" Link laughed and looked a Zelda. His face expression dropped and he stepped up closer to her. "You okay?"

"Uh… Well… You know the ceremony… Right?" Zelda asked, blushing like mad.

"Yeah, Why?" He asked, stepping closer to her.

"Uh…" Zelda stammered, backing away. "Well… We haven't necessarily fulfilled the whole ritual…"

"And what else do we have to do?" Link asked, getting worried.

"The day we were up there, I was really nervous and thought I was gonna pass out. In the end…. You weren't supposed to jump off the statue…" She started to shake, holding back the urge to jump off the statue and fly away.

"Zel…..? You-"

He took another step toward her and she looked up, showing her face.

"I panicked. I chickened out….." She shook her head, still looking at him. "I… You were supposed to…"

"Supposed to what?!" Link's eyes widened, hoping it was nothing horrible.

"Kiss me…"

Awkward silence.

Zelda looked away from Link and he looked away from Zelda.

"I… Was…" He whispered, a little shocked and happy. Although, if she hadn't have lied about the ritual, he could have already told her about his feelings before the whole journey. Then again, It was also a good thing for a few reasons.

"I... you don't have to! I already pushed you off a statue… You've done enough… Especially considering you saved my life!"

Link blushed A bright red. He had dreamed of this moment, but dreaming was easier than doing.

Zelda looked over the edge and really considered jumping off. She looked at Link, who was lost in thought, and jumped. She pulled out her sailcloth and slowed her fall down.

She used him. And then she asked him to kiss her. _'I'm such a jerk…'_

Link noticed her figure's absence and looked up to see her gone. He ran and looked over the edge.

Zelda was nearly to the ground, wishing that she was already on the ground and running away. _'Wow Zelda. Running away from your problems instead of fixing them. You're just so smart…'_

Link, without thinking, jumped off and leaned forward, causing him to fall faster to catch up with her.

"Zel? Stop!" Link cried, still red a little and running after Zelda as she got to the crack in the ground where the Goddess statue area had ended.

"I…" She stammered, looking down as he got closer.

She looked up and met his eyes. "I…" She stopped. His eyes were beautiful. She couldn't help but get lost in them.

She quickly looked away and walked past him back over to the statue. "I'm sorry. I'm stupid. You don't have to finished the-"

Link turned her around and looked in her eyes. He slid his hand down her arm and finally got to his hand to hers. He pulled her closer to him and smiled. "Did I forget to tell you how much I missed you?" He asked, smiling.

Zelda got lost in his eyes again and didn't notice how close they were standing. She shook her head and he drew closer to her. His face was soon so close, she couldn't breath. She felt her heart race and beat fast against her chest.

Link leaned in even closer till he could feel her breathing against his skin. He smiled again and his lips met hers.

Zelda's heart leaped out of her chest and she closed her eyes. Sadly, He didn't kiss her for very long. He pulled away and their eyes met as both of them smiled.

"Was that good enough?" Link chuckled and let go of her hand.

Zelda frowned instantly and she shook her head. "No." She stated blankly.

Link's expression fell and he looked down then back up in shame. His blue eyes sparkled in the light. He looked irresistible.

Zelda grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the goddess statue. She looked in his eyes and pressed her lips against Link's and her eyelids slid shut in pleasure. She felt like flying. She felt… Happy…

Link was in shock, but it soon wore off and he smiled against her lips. He kissed her back and put one of his hands on the back of her neck and the other around her waist.

Zelda move her hands up to his face. One ran through his hair and one stopped at the nape of his neck. She was finally having the kiss she was longing for.

They finally pulled away and smiled to each other lovingly.

"I was wondering when that would happen." Someone said, laughing.

Zelda looked behind her, startled, and saw her father standing there, smirking. _'Oh goodness he looks like a goofball.'_ Zelda smiled to herself "Oh… Hello Father..." Zelda laughed nervously, noticing Groose and his buddies behind him.

"Heheh… Um how much of that did you see…?" Zelda asked shyly.

Groose smirked and laughed that stupid laugh of his. "From the first kiss-"

"To the second one." Cawlin and Strich laughed.

* * *

**Soooo?**

**How is it?**

**Better, worse?**

**I changed only a few things and some changes where minor...**

**But it still has the lovely Zelink fluff~ :)**


End file.
